


Seamista One-shots

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fire, Fluff, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: The Seamista Discord messed around with the Prompt generator and gave me Ideas.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 126





	1. Phones

The first time it happened, it was honestly a mistake- Mermista had just grabbed the phone without looking and her password had _worked_ , ok? She didn't realize it wasn't hers until she looked down and saw the background was a car on fire. And she changed it, to a seagull. No fires allowed here.

The second time still wasn't her fault, ok? The phone had just been sitting there, on the countertop, unlocked. Practically daring her to see if Sea Hawk had changed the background. And he had. To a plain black one. And that just wasn't right. Backgrounds were supposed to be interesting. She changed it again, this time to a Dolphin. After that, once a month, she'd ~~steal~~ borrow his phone and change the background to various sea animals. 

This last time, she had swiped his phone and was staring at it. Sea Hawk had changed the background for the first time in months. But it wasn't anything to do with fire, like she had expected. No, this time it was of them both. She didn't remember this picture being taken, otherwise she would have deleted it because really? Sea Hawk was staring down at her, eyes wide and he was grinning like the dork he was, and he was blushing. She was looking up at him, smiling and also blushing and really. They looked like two lovestruck fools. ~~They were two lovestruck fools.~~

For the first time in months, Mermista left the phone background as is.


	2. Proposal

He had been sing-proposing for the past few years. At first, Mermista had responded with groans and ughs and why's. She never said no, but she never said yes either, so Sea Hawk kept singing away. He knew she wasn't ready yet, but wanted Mermista to know that he was hers for the rest of their lives. Slowly, he went from sing-proposing every few months to once a year. Then one day, when Sea Hawk was working on his boat, Mermista walked up to him, grabbed his hand and slipped a ring on his finger. "You're marrying me." Then she walked away. Sea Hawk stared at his hand for a few minutes, then burst out into tears and cheers.


	3. My love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sea Hawk was chipped?

Mermista blocked the swing of Sea Hawks' cutlass with her Trident and dodged the following foot-swipe. She looked up into his glowing green eyes and thought about how she hadn't been able to protect him. About how she missed his dumb Shanties and his dumb goofy grin and the way his dumb face made her smile and her heart….oh. OH. She blocked another swing of his sword and leaned forward, looking up into his eyes. "I miss your dumb Shanties and your dumb face. Come back to me...my love." She whispered.


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk was worried.

Sea Hawk was worried. Right after Mermista had been freed, she had been leaning on him and had actually called him hers! Her Love, she had said. And while her nightmares had been bad right after, it had seemed like they had gone away. At least, she had stopped spending every night in his bed, cuddling. Which...he wasn't happy about, he had liked cuddling with her. But he thought it meant she was getting better.

Right until he realized she was snapping and growling more than usual. Which he, at least, was used to (they were attempting to actually communicate about this, but one step at a time.)

But then she snapped at the butler. The Butler! The one guy she has  _ never _ snapped at, for any reason (he'd be jealous, but...no. Not today.) 

And then he started thinking. He didn't know much about make-up, but he did know that Mermista was buying a lot of concealer...mainly because he was doing the shopping. He guessed she might have been using too much, but he wasn't going to ask. And then with the snapping?

His dearest wasn't sleeping again. And this time, instead of letting him help, she tried to deal with it on her own. That wasn't going to stand.

Conferring with the butler, he made a Plan. They were going to force Mermista to rest, whether or not she liked it.

The weekend rolled around and Sea Hawk put the Plan in motion. He had slipped into Mermistas' room and gently picked her up and carried her to the  _ Dragons Daughter X. _ Surprisingly, she slept through the walk. 

Once on the ship, he put Mermista in the blanket pile on the deck, and then steered the ship out into the ocean. 

Mermista woke up slowly for the first time in quite awhile. She felt more relaxed than she had and took the time to revel in it. She breathed in deep and noticed that the ocean smell was stronger than usual, then realized that whatever she was on was softer than her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up to the sky, and that was when she bolted upright. She looked around, noticing that she was on a ship, surrounded by ocean. Well, whoever kidnapped her was going to regret it. Then she heard humming and looked towards the steering wheel. And relaxed, because that was Sea Hawk.

Sea Hawk was humming a shanty and relaxing. It had been too long since he was on the open ocean. He broke the humming off when he saw Mermista looking his way. "Ah, Dearest! You're up. Did you get a nice rest?" He asked.

"Yes, but Sea Hawk? Why am I on a boat? I have work to do."

"Not today, Dearest! Today is a day for relaxing! I even packed a picnic and everything! And no fire, I promise. And... Salineas will be there when we get back. I told the butler to call Glimmer and Adora if anything happened." Sea Hawk looked down at her. "You need to relax, Mermista."

She groaned, but couldn't really deny his words. "Well, we are already here. Might as well make the most of it. Anchor the boat and come down here."

Pretty soon, both Sea Hawk and Mermista were cuddled together, Mermista leaning against Sea Hawk and they just took the time to watch the ocean and be together.


	5. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the US, we have Father's Day...which is today.
> 
> So, have some Father-Daughters bonding time.

Amber eyes stared at the boat in front of them. They looked down at the match in their hands and then up at their Papa...who was grinning as wide as he could be.

"Papa, won't Mama be mad if we burn the boat?" A voice cut through the air. The black-eyed girl with wild blue hair was also looking at the match, but doing so far more suspiciously than her sister. 

Their father beamed. "Quite possibly, my little Princesses. However! This boat was made specifically for burning by us...and your mother is not in the kingdom at the moment, so we can figure out how to calm her down tonight." 

"Papa...I think I already started burning it." Manami said, tugging on her Papas' hand. She pointed to the boat.. which was beginning to smoke. The other two gasped, one happy, the other sounding betrayed.

"Manami, we were supposed to do it at the same time."

"Not my fault, Kanami. The match was there, the boat was there. I couldn't resist!" 

The two kept bickering until Sea Hawk cut them off. "It's ok, you two. It's just now started smoking. So, Kanami, go ahead and light the other side of the boat up."

After Kanami did so, they all stood back and watched at the flickering flames consumed the boat. 

"Happy Father's Day, Papa." The kids said.


	6. Her Shanty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista has a panic attack. Sea Hawk is there to help.

Mermista was, for once, a little grateful that there weren't many Salineas residents left, as the weather outside was harsh. The waves were crashing, the wind was howling, lightning was flashing and the thunder was booming. Normally, Mermista would be snuggled up in blankets, reading a Mer-Mysteries book or just watching the storm. But tonight it was too much.

She was sitting up in bed, legs pulled to her chest, arms around her leg, face hidden. Every sound was too loud and putting her on edge. Everything sounded like footsteps or voices, and she couldn't move. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Her back, her neck was exposed. They were going to chip her again. She was going to have to fight her friends again. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't fight back. Tears slipped out of her eyes. Not again.

She could hear the footsteps. They were even, deliberate, getting closer. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she tensed up even more. Suddenly, something touched her neck. But instead of the cold metal she expected, it was a soft cloth and the scent of sea and campfire filled her nose. She felt the bed dip, but still wasn't able to move. After a minute, she became aware of a buzzing... actually a humming noise. Slowly, the humming turned into words.

"A bonnie lass,

Never crass.

A real spitfire,

My heart's desire.

A bonnie lass she be,

My beauty of the sea,

Soul running free,

Can't believe she's with me.

A bonnie lass she be,

Wild and free.

Sweet and caring,

Proud and daring.

A bonnie lass she be,

My beauty of the sea,

Heart free,

She's with me."

Mermista recognized them. The words were from Her Shanty, the one Sea Hawk was composing just for her. And she relaxed even more, because while Sea Hawk would and has sung many a shanty during battle, this shanty was reserved for just them alone. She slumped onto Sea Hawk and cuddled up to him. She felt an arm loosely encircle her and he said, "Dearest?" When she shook her head, he opened his mouth to continue singing and after the first word, she nudged him and he went back to humming instead.

She started thinking about the words he had said while she was chipped. The words she still hadn't said back, because...well, people left. That's what they do. Her mom, her dad, her people. They all left. 

But not Sea Hawk. He stayed, even when she pushed him away. He came back for her time and time again. He even knew how to pull her out from her spiraling without making it worse. He was protecting her as only he could and as she wanted him to. She cuddled even closer.

"Thanks... I love you." She whispered.


	7. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had promised to never love anything more than the ocean.

Any sailor worth their salt knew how to read the ocean and her different moods. They learned how to navigate rocky shores, how to avoid hidden sandbars, how to weather a storm, how sometimes the calmest days were the most dangerous days. Yes, any sailor worth their salt knew how to read the ocean.

Sea Hawk had known all his life how to read the ocean. He'd learned when he was a boy and the waves were his lullaby. He'd learned when thunderstorms raged and the ocean crashed against the cliffside, drowning out his tears. He'd learned when the winds had howled as the ocean claimed his boat. He'd learned when the ocean was playful, spray stinging his face as he flew over the sea. The ocean was a beautiful temptress and Sea Hawk promised to never love anything more than he loved the sea.

_But_ , he thinks as he watches the woman in front of him fight with the ferocity of a storm.

 _But_ , he thinks as she bandages him up with gentle hands.

 _But,_ he thinks as he navigates her rocky shores.

 _But,_ he thinks as he holds his dearest, _maybe I can love someone as much as I love the ocean._


	8. Oceans Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista was raised with the ocean.

Any sailor worth their salt knew how to read the ocean and her different moods. They learned how to navigate rocky shores, how to avoid hidden sandbars, how to weather a storm, how sometimes the calmest days were the most dangerous days. Yes, any sailor worth their salt knew how to read the ocean.

But Mermista didn't need to learn how to read the ocean. She grew up in it. She raged when the ocean howled. The ocean calmed when she was happy. When she cried, the ocean cried as well. They built their rocky shores together. She knew the ferocity of a storm, but also the gentleness of a perfect day. She was Free and she promised that they'd never be tamed.

_ But, _ she thinks as she watches him fight.

_ But,  _ she thinks as he changes course and not fight, but listen to the ocean.

_ But,  _ she thinks as he navigates her defenses and avoids traps.

_ But, _ she thinks as he holds her.

_ But,  _ she thinks as he lets her go.

_ But, _ she thinks,  _ maybe being tamed doesn't mean not being free. _


	9. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista was having trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a few liberties with how the magic works, especially in connection with the Princesses.

Mermista stared at the glass of water. She raised her hand, twitched her fingers--stuff she hadn't done as a child-- and Pulled at the magic she knew was there.

The water stayed even in the glass.

She growled at the glass, then wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her head into her arms. 

She couldn't connect to the water. It wasn't _listening_ to her anymore. Had the Pearl deemed her unworthy because she hadn't been able to fight against Prime? Was she going to be powerless from now on?

She realized she was shaking, and that her cheeks were wet. She was glad no one was in the Castle. (She knew she snapped and growled a lot. She _also_ knew that if she didn't succeed tonight she'd be even more snappy. She'd given Butler the night off.)

She sobbed, wishing she didn't feel so _alone_. Wishing Sea Hawk was there. (He was in Brotheria, visiting his mom. He had invited her, but. She wasn't ready.) Wishing the water would listen. Wishing.. wishing that she'd never been chipped in the first place. 

But wishing was _useless_. Wishing would change nothing. 

Mermista raised her head, wiping the tears from her face. She couldn't change the past, but she _could_ change the future.

She glared at the glass and, gritting her teeth, raised her arm and Pulled at the Magic again.

"You will listen to me. I am ordering you to…" Mermista trailed off, arm dropping, as a memory hit her.

She didn't remember much from when her mom was alive, but she did remember this one clearly.

——————————————————————————————

Mermista was young, just barely able to connect to the Pearl. They had just returned from a visit to Bright Moon and Mermista had a question.

"Mama?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You said that the sea was fighting you earlier. You control the water. Why didn't you just order it to listen to you?"

"Oh, ka'u lā." Kailani leaned down and picked Mermista up. "Have you ever seen the sea listen to anything?" Mermista thought about it and shook her head. "No, it doesn't. It's wild and free, as is the Magic that Binds us to the water. If I had ordered the sea, not only would it not have listened to me, but our bond with the Pearl would be weaker." 

Mermista thought for a few minutes. "Then why does the Sea listen to you if it weakens our Bond?"

"Because it listening doesn't weaken the bond. If I ask for assistance, the sea and the Magic respond to the question, knowing it doesn't have to answer. It's a give and take, a balance between us and the Magic and the sea. Do you understand, ka'u lā?" Mermista nodded her head.

——————————————————————————————

Mermista stared at the glass again, breathing in and out. She'd almost forgotten about the lesson her Mama had taught her. 

While she'd been under Primes' control, she'd ordered the water, with no regards to the Magic.

But that wasn't the right way.

She closed her eyes, reaching out her hand...and Asked the Magic. _Will you work with me again?_

After a few seconds, heart pounding, she opened her eyes to see the water floating in the air in the form of a dolphin.

Mermista laughed.


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk has nightmares, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning/content warning  
> It kinda references drowning/not being able to breathe, but it doesn't go into depth or anything. Nothing more than we see in Perils of Peekablue.
> 
> I'm posting this from mobile, so I have no clue how the formatting is.

_Sea Hawk glanced around as he slashed at another Hordak clone. Noticing that everyone else was holding their own, he turned back and there she was. His Dearest Mermista. He smiled and stepped towards her, opening his arms for a hug. She looked up and Sea Hawk drew in a sharp breath. Her eyes were glowing green. She raised an arm and pointed at him. A bubble of water enveloped his head. His eyes widened and he looked at her. She smiled and stepped forward. "Sea Hawk, join us. Join me. Under the Light of Horde Prime, we can be together. Nothing will come between us, darling." Sea Hawk shook his head. "Darling, it's ok. Under His guidance, I won't have to concentrate on Salineas as much and I can spend more time with you. Plus, you won't ever be lonely again, as we will be connected under Him. Join us, darling." Sea Hawk could feel his chest aching, dots beginning to cloud his eyes._ Please, no, Mermista. This isn't you. Please. _He shook his head no again. His vision going black, the last thing he sees is Mermistas' glowing green eyes._

He wakes up gasping and spluttering, arms flailing. A crash echoes through the room and he peers over the bed at the broken glass. He glances at the door, hoping that it wasn't that loud. The doors fly open, Mermista yelling his name, trident in hand. Sea Hawk winces, jumps out of bed, grabs his rapier and backs up into the corner. Mermista heads towards him and he yells.

"No, stay back, no." Mermista stops and cocks her head at him. "Mermista, please. Don't do this. Please, no." He's gasping again, pleading with her. He sees her eyes widen and winces as the trident clatters to the ground. She steps forward and he puts the rapier up in a defense position. She steps back, crouches down in front of him.

"Sea Hawk, babe, babe, breathe with me, come on. In,2,3,4, hold, 2,3,4 out,2,3,4. Come on, babe. Again. In,2,3,4, hold, 2,3,4, out, 2,3,4." Mermista demonstrates the pattern, helps him calm down. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Sea Hawk shakes his head, muttering. "You….chipped…. You hurt....Please." 

"Babe. Babe! Breathe, it's ok. Come on, babe. Look at me." Sea Hawk looks up and focuses on Mermista. "You're safe, I'm safe, Prime was defeated, remember? I'm not chipped anymore. It's ok."

"Someone who is something will say that they're not that something." Sea Hawk said. Mermista blinked at him. "Someone who is chipped would say they weren't."

"My eyes aren't green. Or glowing."

"Spinerella had normal eyes most of the time."

"You want to look at my neck, verify I'm not chipped?" Sea Hawk nods. Mermista stays crouched and slowly turns around, presenting her back to Sea Hawk. She sweeps her ponytail to the side, baring her neck to him. He reaches out and brushes his fingers over the circle scar at the base of her neck. She holds her breath, holding back a wince, until she hears his rapier clang on the floor and feels him lean into her, burying his face in her neck. She lets out a sigh. She shuffles around, until Sea Hawk is in her lap, his arms around her neck, head still buried. He's crying, trying to keep it down. She starts humming, a wordless lullaby from her childhood, ages ago. He calms down, the crying slowing. "Feeling better, babe?" He nods into her shoulder. "Ok, good. You ok to move to the bed? I can carry you." 

She waits until he nods again, then shifts so she's able to get an arm under his knees and lifts him up. She carries him to the bed, making sure to avoid the glass and water on the floor. They lay on the bed and Mermista looks at the water still on the floor. "Ok, let me just clean this up real quick and we can cuddle, ok?" She raises her arm and his hand clasps around hers.

Sea Hawk shakes his head. "Please. Not..not tonight. No powers tonight." He doesn't see her nod, but hears her agree. They settle into the bed, curling up and facing each other. Sea Hawk buries his head into her hair, while Mermista curls up against his chest.

Mermista hums the lullaby again, as they slip off to sleep.


	11. Sea Hawk Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Sea Hawk!

She groans as yet more food is lost in her attempt at cooking. Finally resigning herself to the fact that if Sea Hawk was going to get breakfast, it would not be by her hands, Mermista tracks down the cook and asks him to finish making the pancakes and eggs. Once he does so, she arranges it into the shape of a ship. She asks Chef to pack a picnic basket for her and carries the food, very carefully, to the bedroom. 

Opening the door, she can see Sea Hawk spread out on the bed, head hanging off the side. "Sea Hawk?" She calls, waking him. He blinks, looking up at her. "Sea Hawk. Here." She thrusts the plate of food at him, which he almost drops as he moves into a sitting position. 

He looks down at her, then back up with teary eyes. "It's a ship!" The pancakes were the body of the ship, the eggs the sails. "I love it, Misty, thank you!" He scarfs it down, sharing the last pancake with her. "But why breakfast in bed?" 

She blinks at him. "It's your birthday, idiot. I was going to try to make breakfast, but" she ignores his hand wave, "I kinda kept burning it. So Chef made it, but I arranged it. And we have more plans, come on, get dressed." 

He stays sitting on the bed for a minute. "My birthday?" Mermista rolls her eyes and nods. "It's my birthday!" He ignores her shaking her head as he quickly dresses. "My birthday! And you planned something for me?" He tears up again.

Mermista looks away, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, but it's not extravagant or anything." He approaches her and tilts her head, giving her a short kiss. "But I'm sure you'll like it."

They head to the  _ Dragons Daughter XII _ , Mermista swinging by the kitchen and picking up the picnic basket. They sail to a small island some miles out, taking turns steering. They dock the boat, and set up a small space on the beach. They go and explore the island, Mermista explaining that she found it by accident a few weeks ago. 

They find a hot spring in the middle of the island, surrounded by dense foliage, and spend some time playing in it. After a few hours, they head back to the space on the beach, and start eating. Mermista curls up into Sea Hawks' side and they take turns feeding each other. Mermista points out towards the sea and Sea Hawk strains to see what she does, only to gasp as a dolphin breaks the surface. Then another and another, until they realize that there is a whole pod. Sea Hawk laughs and pulls Mermista out to the ocean, wanting to play with the dolphins.

They spend a few hours doing so, then return to the beach again, Sea Hawk making a bonfire as they watch the sun set, painting the ocean red and purple. Mermista leans into Sea Hawk, looks up. He's looking down at her and she pulls his head down a bit, so she can kiss him. After a few seconds, she pulls away and hands him a small present.

He looks down at it, then back up at her. "Dearest, you.." He cuts himself off as he notices her rubbing her arm and looking away. He turns his attention back to the present, taking great care to carefully unwrap it. He gasps in delight. "It's us! But tiny!" He:s holding onto Sea Hawk and Mermista dolls. He leans down and captures Mermistas' lips, silently thanking her.


	12. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong during the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong during the pregnancy.
> 
> Trigger warning: miscarriage, sadness abounds.

Mermista groaned as she waddled to her bed. The little parasite wasn't making this easy. She sat carefully on the bed, as Sea Hawk burst in. 

"Dearest! Dearest! I have the perfect name for our boy. The perfect one, I tell you."

"We're not naming him Fire." Sea Hawk frowned, then opened his mouth. "Or Adventure. We need relatively normal names, Sea Hawk. Besides, I told you it's a girl." She shifted and winced as something seemed to hit her bladder. She turned her gaze to her belly. "My bladder is not a pillow, kid. Or a punching bag." She winced again, then laid back against the pile of pillows.

Sea Hawk frowned as he watched her. "Dearest, maybe you should get a healer to look at you. Perfuma and Catra have both had their kids and they said it would be easy."

"They're both liars. Catra wouldn't admit to being in pain and Perfuma isn't real." Mermista grumbled. "Come here, I want to cuddle."

Sea Hawk crossed over to the bed and opened his arms. She cuddled up into them. "I just...they didn't seem to see the healer all that often."

Sea Hawk hummed as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Y'know, seeing a healer more often doesn't mean you're weak. Not at all. Remember how, in order to save Etheria, you all had to help each other? That's all this is. Just helping. No one is saying you can't do it." 

Mermista grumbled as the baby kicked again. "Yeah, but I still don't like it." She sighed. "I'm getting a bit worried too. I went ahead and scheduled an appointment for tomorrow afternoon with the healer. But I don't want anyone else to know. Ok?" Mermista lifted her head and gave him a quick peck. Sea Hawk nodded. "Good. I can't wait till the parasite is out. I'm looking forward to not waddling everywhere."

Sea Hawk laughed. "But it's a very beautiful waddle, dearest. Oh. I have a better name! And it's not Fire or Adventure." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Dragon." He leaned back and smiled at her as Mermista laughed. They fell asleep discussing names, Mermista wincing occasionally as the baby kicked. 

_Mermista stared at the white walls. She heard beeping and looked to the left, only to see a heart monitor. She opened her mouth to call out, then clutched her throat. No sound had come out. Her breathing increased as she tried to stand up, only to find that she was covered in Velcro belts and unable to move anything except her head. A voice echoed through the room. "You really should relax. We don't want anything to happen, now do we?" She looked down at the bottom of the bed, only to find that her knees were bent and Kadroh was standing there. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened in a yell, and she renewed her struggles. She blinked and Prime was standing there, holding a blanket. "I'm doing you a favor, child. You were barely able to run Salineas and your parents left you. What makes you think you can take care of a kid?" She shook her head, eyes tearing up. "And I doubt that pirate would be good either. Did he even have parents? I mean, really. Plus, he's an Arsonist. Setting fires for fun. Fires are dangerous normally, they're worse around kids. But don't worry, child. They'll be fine in my care." Prime turned away, cooing at the bundle. Mermista tried to struggle and call out after them, tears blurring her vision._

"Mermista. Mermista!" She looked around. "Mermista, come on. Wake up. Wake up, Mermista!"

She bolted upright, then groaned and leaned back, clutching get stomach. Sea Hawk, who had been hovering over her had jumped back and fallen when she sat up, got up off the floor. "Misty? Are you ok? You were screaming." She grabbed him and pulled him back into the bed, then leaned into him as she cried. He settled his arms around her and murmured reassuring stuff, then resorted to just wordless humming. She pulled back after awhile, still sniffling, and avoided his gaze for a minute. He gently grabbed her chin and directed her face so she was gazing at him. "Misty, dearest. Can you tell me what the nightmare was about this time? It seemed worse than your others." 

Mermista stared at him. "It was...Prime was there. And I couldn't move. And I was going into labour. And Prime...he took the baby. He took our baby." She leaned back into him. "Prime...he said he didn't think we'd be good parents...but it wasn't Prime. He's gone, dead, destroyed. But.." she went silent for a minute. "If it wasn't Prime, it was me. I was saying we wouldn't be good parents." She whispered.

Sea Hawk drew her closer and dropped little kisses in his hair as he thought. "Well, I think you'll be an amazing Mom. Prime or your subconscious or whatever, it's lying to you. Would a bad Mom have a nursery set up? Would a bad Mom be going to the Healer to make sure their kid is ok? No, a bad Mom wouldn't. You set up a fabulous ocean themed nursery...with a wall of fire from me." Mermista laughed quietly. Sea Hawk grinned and continued. "See? You won't be a bad Mom. In fact, I'd bet Dragons Daughter XV that you'll be the best Mom that ever Mommed." 

"Thanks, Sea Hawk." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You...you know you'll be a great Dad, right?" Mermista glanced up at him. Sea Hawk looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "No, I'm serious. You'll be fantastic. You've involved yourself in every step. You helped set up the nursery, making sure that the crib- the one you built- would be safe, that the objects we're given are actually safe for a baby." They both shuddered as they remembered the gift from Adora and Catra. "You'll be an amazing Dad. And you know I don't lie." She looked away as Sea Hawk looked down at her, eyes full of love. "Ok, that's enough sappiness. I gotta get ready for the appointment. You joining me?"

Sea Hawk shook his head. "I'd love to, but I'd already promised to babysit Finn and Anthea. Seems the parents are going on a double date." 

"Glimmer and Bow can't babysit? They love kids." 

"Bow is visiting his dads. Seems that most of the brothers made their way back. But I promise I'll keep my ears open for a Seagull message." 

Mermista sighed. "I guess it'll be fine. Pretty sure the healer will just tell me I'm overreacting."

They got ready and seperated, Sea Hawk heading to Bright Moon while Mermista went to Mystacor.

She arrived and went through the mind-numbing paperwork, grumbling the whole time. "Why is there so much freaking paperwork? No one wants to fill out. No one wants to read it. Why does it exist?"

"Surprisingly enough, we actually do read the paperwork." Zhi said, causing Mermista to let out a yelp and glare at her. Zhi giggled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Come on back." Zhi guided Mermista to a hidden room. "So, why are we here today?"

"I'm here for a checkup. You're here for..I don't know, fun?" Zhi smiled at her. "Hopefully, you're here to tell me I'm overreacting. But…. kid's been kicking more and more often, mostly my bladder and it hurts each time." 

Zhi frowned at that. "How often are they kicking?"

Mermista shrugged. "I haven't been counting, but it seems to be constantly. And I probably wouldn't mind as much if it didn't hurt each time."

"Hmmm. Lay down. How often have they kicked today?" Zhi rubbed her hands and muttered a spell, her hands becoming covered in a light blue. She ran her hands up and down Mermista, frown still on her face.

Mermista frowned as she thought. "Actually, I don't remember feeling them at all today. Which.." Mermista tried to sit up, but was stopped by Zhi putting her hand on her shoulder. "That's not good, is it? Aren't they supposed to kick constantly?"

Zhi kept running her hands over Mermista after making sure she wouldn't move. "Wait here, please." Zhi left, leaving Mermista laying on the table. Just as Mermista was getting ready to move, Zhi returned with two others. Mermistas' gaze darted between the three. "Please, don't worry. I just want them to check something for me." Mermista nodded, but stayed tense the whole time. The new healers ran their hands , covered with the same light blue color, over Mermista, frowning and nodded at Zhi as they left. "I have a few questions to ask. Be completely honest, ok?" Mermista nodded. "When did you notice them kicking more often?"

"A few weeks ago."

Zhi nodded. "Ok, and what were you doing before you noticed it?"

"I...I had just gone out for a quick swim. When I came back, they started kicking more often. But I was told that them kicking often was normal."

"It is." Zhi nodded. "When you say quick swim, can you tell me how long? And were you in your mermaid form?"

Mermista thought. "I think it was about an hour. Maybe less. And yeah, I was in my mermaid form. What's wrong with my kid? Tell me."

Zhi sighed. "It seems that your baby has moved from where it is supposed to be. Now, normally babies move anyway, however, they only move a bit. Just restless shifting. Yours has actually moved up, too far up. We need to keep you for observation overnight." Mermista stared at her. "Do you need me to contact anyone?"

Mermista shook her head. "Sea Hawk and I have a specific way of communicating, and no one else knows I'm here. He'll be here soon." Zhi nodded, then left the room. Mermista sat for a few minutes and let out a quiet squawk. Within minutes, a seagull appeared.

  
  


Sea Hawk laughed as he chased Finn and Anthea around the gardens at Bright Moon. Everytime he got close to catching one, the other would pop up between them and distract him. As he played, he noticed a seagull arrive. Letting the kids continue playing, he headed over to the seagull for the message. "Get. Here. Now." His eyes widened as he listened, then called the kids over.

"Ok, crew. I've been called to duty, so. New game. Let's find Micah, ok?" They cheered and took off. Once they found Micah, Sea Hawk told him that Mermista had asked him to go home immediately and asked Micah to finish watching the kids. The second Micah agreed, Sea Hawk ran off. He didn't stop running until he made it onto Mystacor and into Mermistas' room. 

Mermista looked up as Sea Hawk burst into the room. "Misty. Are you ok? Is Dragon ok?" He noticed her staring at him and crossed the room to climb onto the bed. He frowned as he realized it was a bed and not a table, but ignored it as Mermista leaned into him. "Hey, hey. Whatever it is, you're strong and the baby is strong too. I'm sure you both will be fine."

Mermista shook her head. "The baby moved up. Too far up. They won't say anything past that, but they had 3 healers come and look at me. 3! Who needs that many?" Sea Hawk said nothing and just held her. 

Later that night, red light flashed through the room as an alarm sounded. Sea Hawk fell off the bed as Mermista screamed. Healers burst in and split up, most going to Mermista, one turning to Sea Hawk and ushering him out, rattling off rote reassurance. Sea Hawk ended up outside the room, door shut in his face before he realized that something was happening with Mermista and the baby. He sat down in the middle of hallway and stared at the door. Eventually, the door opened and the healers streamed out, one stopping by him. "She's asleep right now. Take care of each other."

Sea Hawk stood up and walked into the room. "Misty?" Mermista was laying on the bed fast asleep. Sea Hawk walked over to the bed and realized that she was smaller than when he had left the room. "No. No." He whispered. He climbed into the bed and hugged Mermista, burying his face in her hair, as tears fell from his eyes. 

The next morning, Mermista yawned as she woke up. "Guess it's another day, huh, little parasite? Let's try not to punch me today." She blinked as she realized she wasn't hurting. "Wow, didn't think it'd be that…" she trailed off as she looked down at her body and could see her feet for the first time in quite awhile. "Sea Hawk. Sea Hawk, wake up!" He mumbled something. "Sea Hawk. My belly is gone. Where's the kid? Sea Hawk, where is my baby?" She felt Sea Hawk pull her closer, but didn't respond as Zhi walked into the room. "Zhi, where is my baby? Where is he?"

Zhi took a deep breath. "Mermista, last night, there was a problem. We tried everything we could, but...we had to choose. I'm sorry." Zhi walked back out. Mermista and Sea Hawk both stared after her, then faced each other.

"Misty, dearest. I…" Mermista started to cry. She cuddled up with him and Sea Hawk just held her. "Oh, Misty." 

"He's...he's gone." She repeated over and over as she cried. The crying slowly turned into sniffles. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"For what, dearest?" She shrugged. "I.. it's not your fault. Not at all. Understand?" She shrugged again. "It's not and I will tell you a million times, until you realize it is not your fault." Mermista was silent as Sea Hawk took her home. 

Once they got home, she went straight to bed. Sea Hawk stared after her for a moment, then walked into the nursery. He looked around the room, remembering the fun they had painting the room….and each other. He left the room, pulling the door shut. Grabbing the closest staff member, he told them that no one was allowed in the nursery. Then he went to their room and saw Mermista sitting on the bed, holding the dark blue onesie she had knitted. Crossing the room, he climbed onto the bed and reached out to hug her. 

Mermista flinched back, clutching the onesie close. She blinked a few times, then leaned into his embrace. They sat like that for awhile when Mermista mumbled, "He was going to have your eyes." Sea Hawks' eyes welled up as he tried not to cry. Mermista was sobbing again and he had to be strong for her. He had to. "Y'know, you're allowed to cry too." That broke him and they both stayed in bed the rest of the day, just crying. Eventually, the crying slowed down again. "I'm going to miss the little parasite…. We're going to have to tell everyone won't we?"

Sea Hawk pulled her as close as he could. "Eventually. But not today. Today is for us."


	13. Waking up

Sea Hawk wakes slowly and glances down at Mermista, who's still asleep and cuddled up against him. He smiles, just watching her. Getting an idea, he leans forward and kisses her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

He feels her lips twitch against his, trying to smile, but pulling back sees that her eyes are still closed. He smirks, leaning forward again and whispers in her ear. "Misty, oh Miiiiissssstyyyyy. Time to wake up." She grunts in response. "Miiiiissssstyyyyy." He blows cold air against her ear and feels her jump and pulls back to look into her eyes. "You're awake!" 


	14. Ferris wheel

Sea Hawk glances around, then helps Mermista over the fence into the amusement park, climbing over after her. Grabbing her hand, he pulls her to the ferris wheel, then starts to climb it. He looks down at Mermista and raises an eyebrow in challenge. Then continues to the top, knowing she's following. He swings into the seat, Mermista coming in a second later. They sit, Mermista leaning against Sea Hawk, and he points towards the horizon. The sun peeks up, the sky streaking with pinks, purples and reds, and Mermista gasps. He glances down at her, admiring the expression of delight on her face. He smiles softly as she turns to him and he lowers his head, pausing with his lips an inch from hers, and she moves forward, kissing him.


End file.
